Road Trip
by HowDareSheLove
Summary: "...It's your fault Robbie's gone, it's your fault Cat is probably over there crying, and it's your fault that everything's been awkward since Beck moved on and forgot about you!" Sometimes two wrongs do make a right.


**Okay, no I'm not abandoning Decode (Writers block sucks).**

**I'm gonna attempt to juggle updating all of my stories and school this week.**

**We'll see how that goes... **

**Anyway, Enjoy.**

* * *

**Road Trip.**

The sky glittered, bathing LA in sunshine on a very warm afternoon. School had ended just moments ago, the three toned bell rang, and students fled the classes as if there was a fire, eager to get to their weekend plans. Teens with unique hair and colorful outfits flooded the halls and eventually the parking lot in a mass of giddiness. One of the last to leave, in a group of five others and one puppet, even Jade West had managed to flash a smile when she walked through the double doors of Hollywood Arts High School, out into the sunlight with her peculiar group of friends. A very red-headed Cat Valentine jumped from the second to last step and onto the blacktop, twirling around to make her white, pink and green floral dress fan out around her.

"Tori! Aren't you glad you finally got your license?" the petite girl cheered, making the youngest Vega grin and nod enthusiastically.

"Oh my God, I know! I just wanna drive around all weekend." Tori laughed excitedly. Robbie looked up from picking gum off of he bottom of Rex's shoe.

"Hey Shapiro, when are you getting _your_ license?" Jade asked with a teasing smirk, her light blue eyes shone in the bright afternoon sun.

The ventriloquist, a very troubled Robbie Shapiro, sputtered for a moment, un-used to all of the attention being sent his direction. Nervously, he swallowed and in the split second that he became flustered, he immediately snapped out of it in fear of losing his chance to impress them.

"Well, I'm taking my written test tomorrow!" he beamed excitedly when his friends nodded in approval. This time he didn't need Rex to draw attention away from him, he hadn't embarrassed himself.

"That's cool chiz." Andre commented coolly while he nodded in appreciation.

His gaze had wandered over to Jade. Unfortunately, he could not truthfully say that he had gotten over the raven haired girl, seeing as though, one does not simply 'get over' Jade West. He could, however, say that he had mixed feelings about Beck and Jade's break up. Sure, he felt bad, Beck was his best friend. He was also relieved, for two reasons. What Beck and Jade had wasn't healthy. Beck didn't deserve someone so unique and strong-willed as Jade if he couldn't learn to appreciate her more. Also the fact that he now had a chance with Jade was pretty exciting for him, until he remembered the 'bro code'.

Jade was staring at her feet; the comforting, excited chatter of her friends lulled her thoughts to the point where she could stand and listen, nothing to irritate her at the moment. She had tuned out for some time, lost in her thoughts, when Cat's bubbly voice reached her ears. Though, the first words she processed were 'Road trip'. The rest of her group was grinning and nodding excitedly when Beck offered up his RV for the trip as transportation. The next person to speak was one very excited, Tori Vega.

"Oh! Can I drive?" she asked, clasping her hands together in front of her.

"Uh, Tori, I'm not sure how I feel about you driving my truck just yet." Beck chuckled, patting Tori's shoulder light-heartedly.

"Aw…" Tori grumbled, making Jade smirk.

"Don't worry Vega. Just less chance for you to die in a horrible accident." The brown-eyed girl quirked an arched eyebrow, having long since been used to the Goth's morbid train of thought.

"There's so much not right about you…" Tori chuckles.

"The chick's phsyco!" Rex shouts, earning the honor of Jade's hand slapping him from Robbie's arms. The lanky boy sputtered in contempt, rushing to pick up his puppet. Andre looked toward Robbie, frowning slightly before opening his mouth to ask a much asked question.

"When are you gonna get rid of that thing?" he asked, drawing the attention of everyone else in the group.

"Yeah, Robbie, you walking around with your hand shoved up that piece of plastic's ass isn't okay." Jade commented, crossing her leather clad arms and narrowing her blue eyed gaze onto him. Robbie flinched back, not used to the sharpness of Jade's gaze.

"Jade, that's mean. Rex is his best friend." Cat spoke up and stepped from behind Tori while looking at them all. Robbie's eyes fell onto the petite redhead with something very-much akin to adoration.

"Thanks Cat." The curly-haired boy smiled.

"No problemo!" she giggled , and after a pause, she speaks up again.

"I think that's Spanish for 'No problem. She adds, smiling and showing off her dimples.

"I know Spanish for dumb redhead." Rex comments, ending in his harsh toned laugh.

Cat's smile falls immediately and a small crease between her eyebrows signals her frown and Jade glares at Robbie, snatching the puppet from his hand and throwing it far enough to land in the playground at the pre-school by HA High school. The kids playing there ran to pick up the doll, not bothering to look for who threw it, but instead running around and playing with it for a few moments before a bigger kid snatched the puppet away from one of the smaller ones and ripped Rex's head off; much to the chagrin of Robbie.

"Rex!" he yelled and in a state of panic and shock, he attempted to dash to his "friend's' rescue. Beck caught the struggling boy by his flailing arm and held him back.

"Robbie? Rob, let him go. It's over." He told the scrawny teen gently. Robbie turned his own heart-broken gaze onto Jade and said with more anger than any of them had ever heard from him, "I hate you." He growled and stomped off, leaving them all in shock. Even Jade seemed a bit shaken up. After a moment of tense silence, the raven haired girl spoke up.

"Well, now that that's taken care of!" she said, hiding her surprise well.

"How about that road trip?"

* * *

The gang had just finished packing and loading all of their things into Beck's RV, ready for the trip to Chicago where they would stay at the Hilton Hotel. This just about made Cat's day.

"Tori! Didn't you meet Perez Hilton?" she asks, the highness of her voice grating on everyone's ears, save for Beck who was waiting in his truck and Andre who was outside.

"Not exactly-" Tori began to explain, but was cut off by Jade.

"God, for the last time Cat, Perez doesn't own that hotel, nor will he be there!" her voice rang out sharply in the confined space of the RV.

"Knock it off Jade!" Tori defended their red-headed friend.

"I'll knock you off if you don't-" Jade had threatened, reaching for the scissors in her waistband and taking a step toward the youngest Vega.

"Stop it!" Cat shouted, cutting Jade off and placing both hands flat over her ears.

"It's like Jade and Beck all over again." The petite girl murmured, hesitantly moving her hands away.

"Watch it Valentine." Jade muttered, but didn't seem as angry as she'd have been were it anyone else to make the comment. The brunette took a deep, calming breath and met Jade's blue-eyed gaze.

"Sorry." Tori apologized, waiting for Jade to do the same so that they could move on from their argument and let Cat relax once again.

"Yeah, you should be." The Goth grumbles, crossing her arms and looking anywhere but at the two girls. She was stalling. Just her luck as well, because Andre walked into the RV just then, coming from connecting the truck to the mobile home.

"Hey, hey! Y'all ready?" he asked excitedly, clearly not noting the tension in the air, doubled by the fact that the inside of the RV was much colder than usual. Eventually, after several moments of silence, he nodded to himself and walked inside of the bathroom. Cat plopped down on the make-shift couch and lay on her side, curling up into a ball and facing the back cushion.

"See what you did?" Tori hissed at Jade from the side of the van opposite the couch.

"I didn't do anything." Jade said calmly, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, you did! It's your fault Robbie's gone, it's your fault Cat is probably over there crying, and it's your fault that everything's been awkward since Beck moved on and forgot about you!" Tori's voice had steadily risen and when she realized what she'd said, she sputtered, hurrying to take it back. Cat had sat up and was watching the two of them with wide eyes and a shocked expression while Andre stood in the doorway of the bathroom with his jaw dropped.

"J-Jade, I am so sorry!" Tori plead for forgiveness but Jade was already across the van shouting at Andre to move out of her way. The musician quickly stepped to the side and the Goth slammed the bathroom door behind her.

"Way to go, Tori." Andre sighed, shaking his head and sitting down beside Cat, who held her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say it, it just slipped out!" the half-Latina whispered.

"Maybe you two should talk…" Andre suggested, clasping his hand over Cat's shoulder and standing up. "It's time to go." He says, glancing at a text from Beck. The RV began moving and Tori walked to the bathroom door.

She knocked hesitantly, "Jade?"

* * *

**Thank's for reading. If you'd like me to continiue this, leave a review and let me know, otherwise I won't bother if no one's interested. **

**If you WOULD like me to continiue, do me a favor and say what you'd want to see during the trip as well as at the hotel?**

**;-***


End file.
